Talk:Heroines' Holdfast
For Facing all at once from lamp 6, Mumor did indeed use AoE Death on us when I did with a full party today. We killed her right after the puppets. July 20th 2014 ~ Bungiefan on Ragnarok (Derick and Kenshi can confirm) Details I do not know how to properly format the info page so I will post the infos here. Once you enter the battlefield, you have 6 poles you can trigger, numbered 1 through 5. Those are numbered in order of difficulty. 1 = Lion (Easiest) 2 = Prishe 3 = Nashmeira 4 = Lilisette 5 = Mumor (Hardest) Lion: Basic monk abilities. Backed up by Gilgamesh (Although to my knowledge he doesn't do much). She does a AoE pushback ability as weaponskill which will bind you and drops you about 1/3rd HP. Nothing major aside from that. Prishe: Similar abilities as the Promathia fight. You can essentially get her abilities from http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Prishe . Nashmeira: She herself is essentially harmless. She hits like a teddy bear. The real danger lies with her 2 puppets: Mnejing and Ovjang. Now, I don't remember which is which, but one is a BLM (Spamming --gaIV and V spells which hurts REALLY bad) while the other heals, banishes, dia's, and etc. The best strategy here is to kill the BLM first, then just go for Nashmeira. She has some abilities that can hurt a bit, but if you downed the BLM without too much trouble, you are essentially in the clear. Note: She runs away. Alot. Lilisette: This is the interesting fight. She does the standard dancer abilities and spams Dancer AoE dispels. She is the kind of fight you want to take easy, as when she reaches ~25%, she splits into two. Once split, you can only damage one of them at a time, which can make holding hate a challenge. Mumor: The dangerous one. Has a BUTTLOAD of HP, and I am not kidding. On the test servers, we all have relic gear, and the fight literally took ~25mins. She does an ability called Summer Samba which does quite a bit of damage. She has alot of shadow clearing abilities too, so NIN tanks beware. A good geared paladin should be decent. The meat of the fight happens at 25% -- and you'll know as the music changes to the Shadow Lord theme. She speeds up significantly and starts hurting more. Now, she does an ability below 25% that will cast instant death to anyone who does NOT stand close to her. Once she is about to do this, Uka will say in chat: "I have a bad feeling about this... All of you! Get close to Mumor before it's too late!" Roughly 15 seconds after, she does the ability. All together: Yep, That's not all! Last but not least, you gotta fight all of them at once: Lion, Prishe, Nashmeira, Lilisette, Mumor, Mnejing and Ovjang. Note that in this version, they don't have nearly as much HP, and do not do their 'nasty' abilities (i.e. Lilisette does not divide, Mumor does not AoE Death) and aren't nearly as powerful. The strat we used was to have someone get all of them and run them around the room, while the rest of the group eliminates them in order: BLM pup, WHM pup, Prishe, Lilisette, Lion, Nashmeira and then Mumor. On the test server, this battlefield gives nothing. It's only for fun. Information provided courtesy of User:Farchord SJ (talk) 06:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC)